Midnight Dancing
by Shuichigami
Summary: Harry Potter series yaoi. James P.O.V. SiriusJames. Little bit of lime. Romance, slight angst from Remus. One shot. Set pre-series.


Midnight Dancing

By Talented Raven-chan

**Notes**: Harry Potter series yaoi. James P.O.V. Sirius/James. Little bit of lime. Romance, slight angst from Remus. One shot. Set pre-series. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the following characters mentioned in my fanfic: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

  


-----------------------

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be sneaking into here this late at night?" Peter Pettigrew asked nervously as he, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and I (James Potter) crept out of our Gryffindor sleeping quarters. 

It had been Sirius's idea to break into one of the empty classrooms in our school, Hogwarts. It was actually a dare for me, and as I never back down on any dare, we were now slipping unnoticed by the various school ghosts under my Invisibility Cloak along one of the many halls of our boarding school. 

"Ahh, we're fine Wormtail," Sirius snorted in response to Peter, using his Marauders nickname. 

"Yeah, Prongs wouldn't push you out of the cloak again. Not after us all getting discovered last time," Remus added, referring to me when he had said Prongs. 

That's my Marauders nickname. 

We four, as we'd formed friendships with each other, had decided to name out little group The Marauders. We'd also given each other nicknames, two that were just mentioned. 

The other two are; Remus, who we call 'Moony' due to his disappearances once a month on the night of a full moon. Eventually he'd told us why, but I won't go into that. 

And then there's my blue-eyed best friend Sirius Black. His nickname's Padfoot because of his ability to turn himself into a dog. 

Remus coughed then, breaking my train of thought and Sirius announced. 

"This one." 

I blinked stupidly for a second, trying to figure out what he was talking about, until I remembered. The dare… oh yeah. 

"A music room Sirius?" I inquired, peering through one of the curtained windows; "There's nothing in there but a bunch of instruments. You're losing your touch mate." 

There was silence for a second then. 

"Yes Potter, a music room," Sirius snapped at me, "Just open it." 

I felt startled. He seemed to be insulted. I gave him a confused look before replying. 

"Alright, whatever you say. Music room it is," I muttered, squatting in front of the lock. 

There didn't seem to be any magical lock on the door, so I pulled my wand out of my robes that I'd hastily thrown on before we'd left. I aimed and said in a firm, but quiet voice, "_Alohomora_." 

The door swung open without so much as a soft squeak and we traipsed inside. 

"Ok, dare complete Padfoot, what now?" I asked as Remus and Peter settled themselves onto the floor. 

Sirius smirked, "Now, we dance." 

"What?" the three of us spluttered and Peter gaped at him open-mouthed. 

"Don't look at me like that Wormtail or I'll send Snivellus a note saying you've a crush on him," Sirius grinned sadistically. 

Peter abruptly snapped his mouth closed and averted his gaze to the floor. 

Remus was the one who broke the tension-filled silence that followed. 

"I'm not going to dance Sirius, I'm a terrible dancer," he muttered and leant back against the wall behind him. 

I opened my mouth to say something similar, but Sirius silenced me with a raised hand. 

"Forget it, I'll dance and you lot can watch," he said, his voice dropping low and sounding a tad… seductive? 

"Now, I can't dance without music," he mused and we watched as he cast a silencing spell over the room. "No point coming all this way to be caught just as we were gonna start to have fun." 

Nodding, I sat down on the right-hand side of Remus and shook my head disbelievingly. Padfoot had finally gone crackers. 

Another wave of his wand and the piano over to the left of Sirius started playing a slow, sorrowful tune I didn't recognise. 

We watched, mesmerized, as Sirius closed his eyes and began to sway in time with the music. A magicked violin floated into the air and began being played by invisible hands. 

Sirius glided around the room, the pale moonlight illuminating him alone like a spotlight and made his black hair give off an odd blue tone. 

Aware that he'd captured out attention, Sirius started spinning and dancing around us as we unconsciously moved a few feet away from the wall to let him through. His fine, soft hair fluttered around his face as he paused and the resumed his mystifying dance. 

The minutes felt like they stretched for hours as we followed his progress. I had no idea that such simple movements of the human body could look so good. Maybe it was only because it was Sirius that it looked so enticing. 

Suddenly, he stopped in front of me, arms outstretched. 

"Dance with me James," his voice whispered, only just audible above the instruments. 

I nodded, my eyes transfixed on the deep blue depths in front of me and I allowed him to pull me from the floor. He smiled bewitchingly at me, obviously pleased that I'd agreed to dance when I was set on refusing earlier. 

I grasped his hands with my own, the shadows making it difficult for me to distinguish where he ended and I began. 

Smiling back at him, I allowed myself to be spun around a few times and then he pulled me so close I heard our robes rustle against each other. 

I stared at his face, glowing with the moonlight that seemed trained on him solely. There was a sense of euphoria from such a simple task as looking and it made my heartbeat speed up. 

I didn't realise we'd stopped dancing until I glanced down and saw my feet were no longer moving. I knew a quizzical look had graced my face because Sirius let out the tiniest little laugh and brought my face dangerously close to his. 

I could see my face reflected in his eyes and smiled as his warm breath brushed over my cheeks. 

He opened his mouth to speak and I thought I heard myself draw in a sharp breath. 

"James... I don't know if you'll let me..." he paused, uncharacteristically unsure of himself, before continuing, "...but can I... kiss you?" 

He didn't give me a chance to answer as he turned his beautiful face away and muttered, "Forget I said anything…" 

I reached out and pulled his face back towards mine and said without really thinking, "Kiss me." 

His eyes seemed to swirl with emotion before they closed and I reluctantly closed my own. 

I parted my lips slightly and let out the softest moan as his lips brushed against mine. 

They stayed there for a full five seconds before there was a sharp gasp from the other side of the room. I was so caught up in the moment; I'd forgotten Remus and Peter were still there. 

We split apart in a rush and I turned just in time to see Remus dash from the room. 

"Remus!" Sirius and I called in unison. 

But he couldn't have heard, Sirius's silencing spell was still affecting the room. I pointed my wand at the violin and commanded, "_Silencio_!" as Sirius did the same with the piano and I ran over for my Invisibility Cloak. 

The remaining three of us squashed under the cloak and exited the room. I paused outside, making us all stop and glanced over at Sirius before murmuring, "I think I like midnight dancing." 

He smiled at me and we rushed up the hall. 

The End! 

**Notes**: I hope you enjoyed my first Harry Potter fanfic! ^_^ I will eventually get back to finishing Butterfly and If You're Not The One, so don't fret. I just need to recapture my inspiration for them. **Pleaseeeee review!** or else Van (the lamb) here gets it! o_O! 


End file.
